


He was falling

by lflowergirl



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Relationships, Whump, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lflowergirl/pseuds/lflowergirl
Summary: Xisuma was in a coma, not expecting his best friend to be sitting right next to him when he woke up.Phil was not expecting to be kidnapped today.
Relationships: Xisumavoid & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted some Xisuma and Philza Minecraft bc I like them both. I know a lot of these are out of character but I don't care. Enjoy or don't.  
> Also Grian is part of Sleepy Bois inc.  
> I'm also not that good at tagging so do suggest some tags.

He was falling. It was dark for a while. He heard familiar voices, he tried to wake up but he couldn’t. Everything went quiet again.

Suddenly, everything was much louder. He could hear the machine beeping beside him and someone’s soft snoring. This time he was able to open his eyes. The room was dim and he could see he was lying on a bed. He looked around to see a man sleeping beside him, uncomfortably in a chair. The man had his wings wrapped around him like a blanket, under it he could see a green robe. His signature bucket hat was laying beside him. What is Phil doing here? Why is his childhood best friend sitting right next to him? He remembers playing with Phil as children in the End City. Phil would fly them up to the ships and they would sit there for hours, just talking. He started to get up but was met with his body’s realization that he has been laying in a bed for a week and he fell back with a groan. This awakened the sleeping man beside him.

“Xisuma! You’re awake!”

“Phil? Why are you here in Hermitcraft?” he said in his rough unused voice. He tried sitting up again, this time successfully.

“Woah mate, slow down. This is going to sound silly, but I came here after I had a feeling something was wrong. I show up and all your hermits are freaking out because they found you unconscious by your base. What happened? You’re lucky Joe saw you fall, otherwise the zombies might have got you first.”

“All I remember is that I was flying towards my base after getting a few supplies. Everything was fine until…” he paused.  
Shit. “Until I got shot down. I need to go.” he started to get up but Phil lowered him back down.

“Oh no you don’t mate, you aren’t going anywhere. You’ve been in a coma for a week! Everyone was so worried about you, I’m sure they’ll understand if you don’t work for a bit.”

“But I was shot down Phil! That means there’s someone dangerous on Hermitcraft!”

“You sure it wasn’t just a skeleton?”

He shook his head, “No it was day and there was no place for it to spawn.”

The man picked his bucket hat off the floor and put it back on his head. “Well whatever it is, it hasn’t bothered anyone else yet. Besides, how were you going to find them anyways?” He hadn’t thought about that. “I’ll be back in a second, don’t try to leave!” he said in a warning tone.

A few minutes later Phil came back holding some water and what looked to be chicken noodle soup. “Here, eat, you must be hungry.” He hadn’t realized it but he was.  
“Thanks.” he croaked out.

“I figured I’d wait till you were ready before I called your family in.” Phil sat down again.

He choked on his soup. “Family?”

“Yeah, all 20 so of them.” Oh, he was talking about the hermits. “They’re basically your family. Act like it at least.”

“I guess.” he hadn’t really thought about it before. Looking back, they really did act like a family. It reminded him of what TFC told Grian on the first day of Season 6, 'We’re like one big psychotic dysfunctional family'. He finished his soup and laid back down.

“Are you ready for me to tell them?” Philza asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Alright, say cheese!” The man took out his communicator and snapped a picture of Xisuma.

Main Chat:

Philza- :pic6735375.png:  
He’s finally awake

Goodtimeswithscar- omg

Keralis- I’m on my way right now

Bdoubleo100- Me too

Tango- Phil how did you get into this chat?

19 more messages

It took about 2 minutes for all the hermits to show up at Xisuma’s bedside. Everyone was excited to see Xisuma awake, some were even crying (scar). He talked with everyone and assured them that he was okay. He heard a buzz of a communicator beside him. A moment later he heard “Shit.” He looked over at Phil whose communicator went off. He looked absolutely panicked.

“Everything okay Phil?” Xisuma asked his friend. Grian, one of the sons of Philza, also noticed his stress.

“Yeah everything’s fine, just Wilbur got into the sand again. I'll be back soon.”

Xisuma watched him go with a worried expression and looked to Grian, who was also worried about his father’s obvious lie. He soon forgot about it as Scar and Cub burst into the room with a cake. Phil will be fine, he’s never needed help before. He turned his attention back to the hermits as they enjoyed cake.


	2. Code Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza Minecraft you really have to be more prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my chapters will be quite small, so do be prepared for that. Also some fluff and angst. <3

As soon as he was out of Xisuma’s bedroom he bolted. Tommy had sent him “purple cat” in a private message. Purple cat was the code word for the Minecraft household. He didn’t want to worry his friend or son by telling them what happened. He could tell them when he came back. “Xisuma has already been through a lot recently, you can probably handle this on your own, no need to make them worry. It’s probably not a big deal.” he whispered to himself. Tommy had only sent him the code word though, no explanation.

He got to the world portal that he had exited from a week ago. He had left Techno in charge of the house, he told them he was visiting a friend. When he got there he was informed of Xisuma's situation immediately by his son and the other hermits. Once Xisuma was stabilized he mainly stayed by his bedside, but the hermits were already used to dealing with people who didn’t get enough rest and insisted he take breaks every so often. He had seen the rings that circled around Xisuma’s base and was soon challenged by his winged son for a race.

“Now dad, I’ll go easy on you since I know you’re getting old.” Grian said nonchalantly.

He groaned, “Not you too! I already get called that by your younger brothers all the time.”

Grian snickered, “Well you know I’m the best on Hermitcraft. I’ve gotten much better at flying and I’m positive I can beat you.”

“Okay mate, how much you wanna bet?”

Grian paled. “Well I thought we were going to just do a friendly race.”

“Ah but where’s the fun without a little gambling?” Philza chuckled.

He sighed, “Alright fine, I’ll put in a few diamond blocks.”

A bunch of other hermits showed up while they were talking and wanted to bet as well. Almost everyone voted for Grian except False, Ren, and Cub, who have seen what Phil could do in MCC.

“You all are going to regret that.” Ren chuckled.

“Yeah well, I trust Grian because I’ve seen what he can do.” Mambo muttered.

“Same!” Iskall said as well.

“Alright!” Cleo announced, “The rules are to play fair and you have to go through all the rings! Ready… set… GO!”

Everyone except Doc was blown back as Phil and Grian took off the platform. No one could tell who was in the lead as they rounded the corner. They didn’t have to wait long before the winner was within eyeshot. Phil landed gracefully onto the platform as almost everyone stood shocked. It wasn’t until 10 seconds later that Grian landed as well, looking somehow more out of breath than Philza.

“You underestimate your old man too much. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I was the one to teach you how to fly.” False, Ren, and Cub high-fived as they collected their diamonds. Phil gave them all the diamonds he won as well as he didn’t need them.

Back in the present he entered the portal and ended up in the world hub. The world hub kind of looked like a city, but there were portals inside buildings. He flew to a building pretty far away from the rest that held his home, along with the rest of his family. When he exited into his world everything looked normal, but something was off. It was quiet, too quiet. You could usually hear Tommy arguing with Wilbur, or Wilbur playing a song from his guitar from the inside, but no, it was dead quiet.

He walked into the cottage, “Boys! Where are you, is everything okay?” he yelled, shutting the door behind him. Suddenly a rope was tied around him, restraining his wings and knocking him off balance.

“Oh I’m sure they’re just fine, off at some friend’s house to stay the night. It’s you, Angel of Death, that you should be worried about. Did you like our little stunt?” the stranger asked. “You must have been so panicked when you saw your youngest child send you your precious code word. You really should make sure your children don’t talk about it in public, especially where there are cameras” The strange man spoke as he dangled a communicator in front of Phil’s face. Phil puffed up his feathers. “Too bad someone left their communicator in their room.”

“What do you want?” The Angel of Death spat.

“Oh you’ll figure out soon enough…” He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before he blacked out.


	3. Grian and Xisuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Xisuma notice Phil's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo another chapter, SBI will appear more.

Something felt off to Xisuma. Something he had never felt before but everything about it felt wrong in every way. It had been a few days since he had woken up and was back to pretty much full productivity. Then he remembered Philza saying that he had a bad feeling and feeling and that’s why he came to visit him. He wondered if they were correlated in any way.

Wait. Why isn’t Phil back? It’s been a few days and I completely forgot! He said he would be back soon and it's been days now. Maybe Grian knows?

Now that he was able to walk around again he asked Grian to meet him at his base. A few minutes later Grian showed up. “What wrong ex-i-zooma?” He had a big smile on his face.

Xisuma sighed at the mispronunciation of his name. “Do you know where Phil is?” Grian’s face fell as he remembered Phil’s hasty exit the other day.

“Well, he said that Will was eating sand again, but I doubt that’s what it actually was. I’ll still message Wilbur to see if he knows. There’s a good chance Phil’s with them.”

“Thanks because he’s not answering his communicator. I’m going to get something to drink.” Xisuma walked off. Grian sent a message to his brothers asking about the whereabouts of their father. A few minutes later Xisuma walked in and saw a Grian’s brows furrow as he looked at his communicator. He looked up and gave it to Xisuma.  
“Look.”

SBI

Oldest- Hey do you know where Dad is? He’s not answering his communicator.

Unfinished Symphony- I thought he was over in Hermitcraft with you.

Blood God- Yeah we’ve been sleeping over at Dream’s house for the weekend

Blood God- THISD IS BIG T !1! IF YUO ARRE GoING TO THE COTAGE GET MYS COMUICATOR!

Oldest- Give Techno back his communicator Tommy, also sure.

“That’s worrying,” Xisuma started pacing, “1, he’s not answering his communicator. 2, he’s not with the boys!”

“Maybe his communicator died when he got back to the cottage?” Grian added.

Ok, but we should check on him”

“Agreed.” the red sweatered man put his communicator back into his pocket. They set off to the world portal and stepped into the world hub. Grian picked Xisuma up and flew them to the portal to the Minecraft’s cottage.

When they stepped inside the cottage after knocking a few times, they found the house in disarray. There were things knocked down, chairs in the middle of the room, it was a mess. There were feathers scattered across the floor, they were obviously Phil’s. Xisuma gasped as he found Tommy’s communicator lying on the ground, the screen cracked. When he opened it he found a message sent to Philza Minecraft that just said “purple cat”.

“Grian, what does purple cat mean?”

“Why…?”

“I found Tommy’s communicator.”

Grian looked bewildered. “How did they know our family code?” he whispered.

“Family code?”

Yeah, for when one of us is in danger. This couldn’t have been Tommy who sent this, he was perfectly fine with his brothers. This must be why Dad left in a hurry. Who could have done this?!” Grian looked through the broken communicator.  
Xisuma stopped when he realized something. “Could this be the same people who tried to kill me?” he mumbled.

Apparently Grian heard him, “Someone tried to kill you!”

“Yeah that’s why I fell, someone shot me down.” he responded.

“And you didn’t think to TELL anyone!”

“I told Phil…” he said in a small voice.

“Okay we’ll figure this out later but first, why would someone want you and Phil though?”

“I don’t know.” he didn’t think anyone knew his or Phil’s origins. “What I do know is that we have to save Phil. Let’s go back to Hermitcraft.”


	4. Phil update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up in a white room, who is this man in front of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few Phil chapters will be very short, even shorter than my regular ones.

Phil opened his eyes to a blinding white room. He tried to move but his hands and legs were tied to the chair he was sitting in. His wings were also uncomfortable chained to the ground, making them useless. He looked up to see the same strange man he talked with before he passed out. He could see him more clearly now. He had a suit on along with ram horns that came out of his head.

“Ah you’re awake, good.” he walked up to Philza.

“Who are you and why did you bring me here?” he looked up at the man in the suit.

“Well my name is Jshlatt, and I brought you here because of your little voidwalker friend. You see when we shot him out of the sky, we didn’t expect for there to be anyone else around. After that he was with someone constantly, so we settled for the next best thing. Honestly, I thought it’d be harder to catch the Angel of Death. But bring up one of his precious children and he practically gives himself to you.” Jshlatt chuckled to himself.

“So what we’re going to do is we will hold you here as bait, because if he loves you as much as his hermits, we’ll have no problem. At first we were just going to go for the voidwalker, but I think you’ll be a nice addition as well.” Jshlatt turned to him with a malicious smile on his face. “Now what to do with you in the meantime…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO WE GETTING THERE


	5. Poor Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what happened to Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is quite a bit of blood and violence. Some torture and stuff.

Xisuma gathered the hermits while Grian got his brothers. They all met up in the shopping district town hall. Quite a few of the hermits looked worried.

“X, what’s this all about?” False questioned.

“Also, why are they here?” Doc pointed at the Sleepy Bois Inc crew.

“Well those both go together, Phil has been kidnapped.”

He saw multiple hermits eyes widen while the SBI group looked horrified. “What happened…” Wilbur whispered.

“After I talked to you we checked the cottage. When we got there the place was a mess, and there were feathers covering the floor. Phil’s feathers.” Grian said. He walked over to his brothers. Wilbur looked shaken, Tommy looked confused, and Techno looked like he was about to kill everyone in the room.

“But why would someone want to kidnap Dadza,” Tommy asked “He’s never done anything wrong.” The once loud boy was unusually quiet.

Xisuma looked uncomfortable. “I would rather Phil explain this to you but we’re in a dire situation right now so I hope he’ll forgive me. You see, Phil is the Angel of Death.” Xisuma looked down as he talked. He heard multiple gasps around the room.

“You mean like the legend?” he heard someone mutter.

“Yes, me and Phil have been friends for forever. We played together as children.” Some hermits had confused looks on their faces as he continued. “I can only imagine they were trying to get me and got Phil as a bonus I was-”

“Wait wait wait, now I’m confused, why would they want you, also how did they try to get you? Also, if Phil is the Angel of Death that means he’s like 300 years old, does that mean you’re also that old, how is that possible?” Bdubs interrupted.

“Well when I fell the other day, it wasn't an accident, I was shot down. The other questions, yes I am like 25 overworld years younger than Phil. And how…” Xisuma sighed, “I guess it was going to happen sometime.” he started to take off his helmet. The others were in disbelief.

He took it off to reveal brown hair that fell out of his helmet. He had a X shaped scar across his face, and purple freckles. His eyes were purple and seemed to glow. He had elf shaped ears that turned black at the tips. He also had a tube that attached to his suit and seemed to help him breathe.

“I’m a voidwalker. I can’t breathe overworld air very well so that’s what the tube is for.” Xisuma looked nervous.

“That explains a lot.” Mumbo blurted out.

He looked embarrassed as Xisuma laughed. “Yeah I guess it would, I also should mention that I’m the original voidwalker.”

Techno looked in fascination for a few moments before slamming his hand on the table. “So what’s the plan to get Phil back.” he grumbled.

That’s when Xisuma’s communicator went off. He was confused as everyone was in the room with him. When he looked, it was a message from Phil. But when he looked closer he saw the message was indeed from Phil’s communicator, but not from Phil. He stopped and pulled up the message to the tv that was in the meeting room. The message was a video. He played the video.

There was a black screen for a second before the screen turned to a white room. In the middle was a single chair. In that chair was Philza. His face was bloody and bruised, he only had one eye open. His jaw looked to be dislocated and his nose broken. His wings were chained to the floor, almost no feathers were left. There were little hardcore hearts that seemed to be carved into his wings with a knife that were dripping blood. His green robe was also soaked in it, turning it a morbid brown. Even so, he was sitting up straight. His eyes locked onto something behind the camera. A man came out from behind the camera and started talking.

“I’m sure you’ll recognize your little pal back here. You can have him back if you turn over your voidwalker friend.”

“Don’t do it Xi-” Phil was cut off by a foot in his stomach. He groaned a bit before going back to his defiant posture.

“I’ll send one of my associates to receive the package.” The man continued like nothing happened.

“Xisuma it’s a tr-” Philza was cut off once again, this time by a crunch that came from his left wing as it was stomped to the ground. He let off an agonizing scream as it finally tipped him over the edge. It all crumbled apart as tears finally fell, silent sobs racked Philza’s body. His other wing was soon crushed as well. His face was contorted in pain as he finally passed out from pain. The video ended.

Almost everyone looked horrified. Scar was in the corner puking. Grian was comforting his brothers. If you thought Techno was mad before, he looked LIVID now. Thankfully Xisuma was blocking Tommy’s view of the video, but that didn’t stop him from hearing his father’s touture. Everyone was silent for the longest time, sitting in shock.

Grian spoke up first, “I know that was… but we need to calm down if we want to help.” Grian looked like he was shaking himself.

“Maybe I should just give myself up.” Xisuma was crying.

“No!” said multiple voices at once.

“I know you think it’s your fault X, but you can’t just turn yourself in!” Beef exclaimed.

“There’s got to be a better way!” Zedaph piped up.

“Plus, I don’t think he’s going to give us Philza, especially after we saw what he did to him.” Etho added.

Xisuma sighed in frustration, “Well then what? We don’t know who they are, or where they are!” he winced as he made a sharp movement that reminded him of his own injury.

“Whatever the plan is, I’m going.” Techno said.

“Me too!” Wilbur and Tommy interrupted.

“Oh no no no. Definitely not. Phil told me to take care of you guys. You're staying here.” Techno answered.

They both made noises of protest before they were cut short by Iskall. “Didn’t they say they were sending someone over?”


	6. Phil update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the the shortest chapter

Phil’s whole body was in agony. He was sure a few of his ribs were broken. He couldn’t feel his face anymore. His wings laid limp behind him, the pain of using them was too much, settling for a throbbing pain with white hot spikes of pain every so often. He hoped they would come, but he couldn’t imagine them torturing Xisuma like they did to him. At least one of us should escape, he thought to himself, I’ve been alive long enough, rather it me than him. Those were his last thoughts as he drifted back into unconsciousness.


	7. Quack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUACKITY JOINS THE GANG

Xisuma was standing by the world portal. A man stepped out of the portal. He was wearing a beanie. The man was jumped by 8 people. He got knocked to the ground without much of a fight and looked terrified. “Where is he.” one of the hermits demanded.

“Woah woah. Guys, please.” the man pleaded, “I can help you.”

“What’s your name?” Xisuma asked, as nice as ever.

“Quackity,” he answered, “Look I don’t want to fight here. I don’t like Schlatt or what he’s doing either. We can work together to get your friend back.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” Grian’s eyes narrowed. “How do we know if this isn’t some sort of trap.”

“Yeah, you agreed to help us way too easily dude.” Ren pointed out.

“Probably because he’s a coward.” Everyone turned to who spoke. “What, it’s true.” Techno continued. Quackity paled when he saw who spoke and started shaking.

“Wait,” Xisuma looked at Techno, “How do you two know each other?”

“Simple, I went to school with him.” Techno shrugged. “He was a coward then, he’s a coward now. He’s also extremely scared of me.”

Quackity whispered, “Why are you here Techno?”

“Well you kinda kidnapped my father.” he answered.

“Wait, the Angel of Death is your father.” Quackity looked at Techno with fear plain in his eyes. “That actually makes sense.”

“Well that should make things easier.” Doc walked over to quackity and pulled him to his feet by his shirt. “Lead the way duck boy.”

They followed Quackity through the portal and into the world hub. The team of people following him included Xisuma, Grian, Techno, Ren, False, Impulse, Tango, Bdubs, and Doc. They went into some kind of back alleyway and were led to a portal there. They all stepped in.


	8. Phil update 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha I lied this is the shortest chapter

His head was throbbing as he woke up to alarms. His first instinct was to jump up, but since he was still strapped to the chair, all he did was bring back the pain of all his wounds. He heard hurried footsteps and yelling outside of the room he was in, alarms still blaring. He heard them talking about intruders as they rushed past. He hoped that it was someone coming to rescue him as he slumped in the chair once more.


	9. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RESCUE TIMES

When they stepped out of the portal they were met with a building. When they walked inside they could see that it was some kind of lab. There were hallways with all kinds of different rooms.

Come on, this way.” Quackity whispered to them. The 10 of them tried to quietly walk down the halls as they followed Quackity. Everything was fine until a guard walked down the hall and spotted them. The guard ran away quickly and soon an alarm was blasting through the halls around them. Quackity cursed, “Okay we need to hurry to his room now, no use in sneaking.”

They stopped at a door and Quackity unlocks it swiftly. The room is completely white with a chair in the center and what looked like bolts in the floor that would hold chains. It looked just like the one in the video, but Phil was gone. “Looking for something, or should I say, someone?” They heard the door open behind them and there stood the man in the video. “Names Jschlatt by the way. Also your friend was moved due to security measures. Too bad you couldn’t say hi.” Jshlatt smiled.

That’s when Techno lunged at him with murderous intent. Schlatt looked surprised and then terrified. “Woah, Techno, we still need him alive to find Phil.” Tango tried to calm him down. Techno hesitantly pulled away. This Jshlatt couldn’t be stupid enough to come in here by himself, so why did he? Xisuma wondered. His question was soon answered seconds later.

“I won’t be any use to you anyways. No one can access where Philza Minecraft is now. You might as well give up.”

“Why are you doing this?” Impulse asked.

“Well you see,” Schlatt started. “End creatures are extremely interesting to experiment on. Especially ones like Philza, who is 100% unique. And Xisuma, who is one of the last of his kind. There are also a lot of people who have a grudge against the Angel of Death.”

“Show us where he is!” False pointed a sword at his throat.

“Fine, but there’s no reason to.” Schlatt started leading them down the hallway. The alarms weren’t going anymore so it was strangely quiet as they walked. They arrived at another room, this time the room had much more security. As they entered they saw Phil in the middle of the floor. Xisuma tried running to him but was stopped by an invisible wall. “What the…”

“Barrier blocks.” Schlatt answered. “Can’t be taken down by anyone other than the admin of the server or Philza, but he’s not in any condition to do anything right now. The admin also never coming back…,”

That’s when Techno finally broke and killed the man on the spot. “What’s the point of keeping you alive then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we almost done


	10. Philza wants to protect those he loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip phil

When he awoke once again, this time in a much dimmer room. He was no longer tied or chained to anything. He tried standing up but fell back down again after his legs denied use. He at least lifted his head up and saw many blurry figures. He could recognize 3.

“Phil!” the red blob shouted. It sounded muffled, like he was on the other side of glass. He crawled over to the invisible barrier.

“X, Grian, Techno, get out of here.” he croaked out. “They can’t get you too.”

That’s when there was talking on the other side of the barrier. Phil’s brian felt so fuzzy, he couldn’t make out anything they were saying. Then Xisuma disappeared from beside Ren as he felt arms wrap around him as he passed out.


	11. Bee child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc saves a child from the lab? Dad Doc?

He saw Phil wake up, he also could see how much pain the man was in. Crawling over to the barrier with his wings dragging behind him. It was a depressing sight. Xisuma got an idea. It’s been a while since he’s tried it, he doesn’t know if it still works. He tells everyone to be quiet. He takes a deep breath and concentrates and closes his eyes, when he opens them again he’s on the other side of the barrier.

He lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and rushes to Philza’s side. He grabbed hold of him and teleported back to the side with the other hermits. “Alright, let’s go.” he said as the others look at him in confusion. “Look I’m an end creature, of course I can teleport.” They start running out of the facility.

Doc lags behind but stops when he sees a child in an unlocked room. He walks in and looks at the child. He seems to be about 10, around the same age as Tommy. He has brown hair and bee-like wings that came out of his back. He also had little antennas sticking out of his head and faint yellow and black lines on the sides of his face. “Hi there!” the boy said enthusiastically. “My name’s is Tubbo!” Doc felt bad for the child.

“Doc come on!” he heard Bdubs yell from down the hall.

“One sec!” he yelled back. He looked back at the child in front of him. “Hi Tubbo, my name’s Doc, would you like to go with me?”

“Sure!” Tubbo answered. He took his hand and rushed up to Bdubs.

“I’ll tell you more later.” he turned to the confused man next to him who looked at the kid holding his friend’s hand. “Let’s go now.” They meet up with the rest and exit this world back to the world hub.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xisuma you really need to take care of yourself

When Xisuma exited the portal he saw a kind of campsite surrounding it. Tommy and Wilbur rushed over to Xisuma, Tommy looked horrified since he hadn’t seen what Phil looked like. “Take him to the medical tent!” Wilbur pointed at a large tent not far from the portal.

Xisuma sprinted to the tent with Phil still in his arms, when he entered he saw Stress and Joe sitting on one of the many beds. Stress sat up when she saw him. “Bring him over here.” she ushered him to a bed with more equipment than the others. When he set him down she started checking his injuries.

“I don’t know if you could tell, but it’s really bad.” she chuckled. “You should also get some rest. A few days ago you were in a coma.”

“I’m fine…” Xisuma noticed all the adrenaline from the situation wearing off. Seconds later he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOooooOOooO


	13. Phil is okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up to fluff

When Phil woke up he saw the white of the tent and panicked. He sat up and saw Xisuma laid on a bed next to him, he panicked more. Stress saw him wake up and rushed over to calm him. “Shh love, it’s all fine, you’re not there anymore.” he calmed down a bit but was still on high alert. “Now most of your injuries have been healed, however…”

“However what?” his voice cracked. He then noticed that his wings were no longer able to lift.

Your wings suffered a lot of damage, understandable so after seeing how you got those injuries in that video. Don’t worry, your wings will be fine, it might just take a few months. See healing potions can only do so much so all we can do is have you take regeneration potions for a while and they’ll have to heal naturally. You won’t be able to use your wings for a bit and also they’re in a splint so it might be a hindrance for daily living.” Phil looked behind him to see a metal splint that kept his wings in position and prevented him from moving them.

That’s when Joe, who Phil didn’t even realize left, came back with Techno, Tommy, Wilbur, and Grian not far behind him. Tommy ran up to Phil with tears in his eyes, Wilbur soon followed behind with similar descriptions. Grian and Techno hung back as they let their little brothers ask their father questions and tell him to never do that again.

Philza sighed as he looked at Tommy and Wilbur before looking at Grian and Techno. “You all were probably told that I am the Angel of Death. Let me tell you that was a long time ago and I’m not the same man I was then. So, any questions?”

Tommy piped up first, “Dad you’re a fucking legend and you act like it’s nothing!”

Techno was next, “How do you and Xisuma know each other, you’ve never really told us about your past.”

“I think that’s something Xisuma and I should talk about with each other, also with the others as well.” he turned to the sleeping man.

“If you are the Angel of Death, how old actually are you?” Grian got closer to him.

“Well in Overworld years, 314 years old.” his children looked at him shocked. “Xisuma is 283 years old. But in End years I’m 32. End creatures live much longer than those in the overworld so years are longer there. Kinda like cat/dog years… except longer.”

Wilbur had the last question, “What exactly are you?”

Philza chuckled, “I guess you didn’t hear, well, what I am doesn’t have a name. I am the only of my species so there’s no name. Grian is a bird hybrid, that’s not what I am.”

“Dad, what else can you do other than fly?” Tommy looked at their father with a new form of respect.

“Well I also can see really well. A cooler power is that I can store one item in some kind of space bubble that exists somewhere in the void that I can call on at any time.” He reached into the air next to him. Part of his hand was invisible as he reached back out with his bucket hat. “Unfortunately when I got kidnapped I didn't have anything in here, I also didn’t have anything on me I could store. The one thing I could think of was saving my hat.” he chuckled. “Seems a little silly now.” he put the bucket hat back on his head.

“There also seems to be something else, but I need to talk with X before I say anything about that.” They chatted a bit more before the Sleepy Bois had to leave. A few other hermits visited him. They all seemed to treat him like glass, but he assured them they didn’t have to because he’s been through worse before. They also talked for a while before Stress shooed them away so he could get some rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midnight when Xisuma woke up again with Phil at his bedside. Except this time, Phil was looking a little worse for wear. He had a metal webbing going over his wings and multiple bandages, helping whatever the healing potions couldn’t.

“Quite a familiar setting huh.” Phil scooted a little closer. “You really have to stop overworking yourself.”

Xisuma looked at the darkness outside, “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep Phil?”

“Nah mate, couldn’t sleep.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Phil spoke up. “Y’know people were wondering how we met.”

“What’d you say?”

“Said it was something you and I should say together.”

“I mean, there isn’t much of a backstory.” Xisuma smirked.

“Yeah…” They fell back into silence.

This time it was Xisuma who spoke up, “Do you feel… like there’s a connection between us?”

“Yeah! It’s like I know whenever you’re in danger, I assume it’s the same for you. I can also tell when you’re lying.”

Xisuma nodded, “Same.” He paused for a moment before he continued. “Although I wonder why it just started now. We’ve both been through worse.”

“Yeah, I could never quite get that part. I never did anything that could have triggered it. Other than the face we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

Phil sat there for a bit before going to lie in his own bed. He yawned, “Guess I’ll go to sleep. You should also get some sleep too X, I know you just slept but I know you’re still tired. Remember I can tell now.” Phil laughed as he fell asleep a few moments later. It wasn’t long before Xisuma himself drifted into sleep as well.


	14. Everything is okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHIL AND XISUMA BACKSTORY! Also excessive amounts of fluff.

When Phil woke up he was greeted by an empty bed beside him. He sat up and tried to stretch his wings before he remembered. He could smell the delicious smell of breakfast. It was weird not being the first up or the one making breakfast in the morning. He walked out of the med tent to find hermits moving around the little makeshift campsite in the shopping district. Tango looked surprised to see Phil up. He rushed over to Phil to say hi.

“Hey Phil! Whatcha doing up?”

“Oh I’m fine now, the healing potions did wonders. Only thing is the wings. Where’s X?” his words slurred a little from sleep.

“Oh he’s eating breakfast over there.” Tango pointed to a picnic table where multiple people were sitting.

“Thanks.” Phil walked over to the table and sat next to Mumbo and Iskall.

“Hallo Phil, good to see you up.” Iskall greeted the winged man.

“Thanks, good to be up. It was not fun being sat in a chair for multiple days and then being in bedridden after that.”

“Sorry for not noticing your absence sooner.” Zedaph said solemnly.

“Oh there wasn’t much more you could do. I’ve seen and been through much worse. A guy with a giant ego and building isn’t going to take me down. It’s all fine mate. Where’d X go?”

“He’s just getting some breakfast.” Doc showed up at the table with two plates. Phil didn’t notice at first but he could see a child hiding behind Doc’s legs.

“Who’s your friend Doc?” Phil smiled at the child.

“Oh, this is Tubbo. Tubbo, this is Philza Minecraft.” Doc turned back to Phil. “He’s been getting along with Tommy really well.”

“I recognize you!” Tubbo looked at Phil. “You were also at that big scary building!”

Phil looked taken aback. “He’s from there?” he looked at Doc.

“Yeah, I found him while escaping, thought we should bring him with us.” Doc patted Tubbo’s head with his non-metallic arm. “He’s part of the family now.”

Phil turned back to Tubbo, “You’re a bee hybrid aren’t you.” Tubbo nodded. “Those are pretty rare, no wonder you were there.”

Xisuma walked to the table with his own breakfast. “Oh Phil, breakfast is over there.” Xisuma pointed to a buffet not too far away. Phil started to get his own breakfast. When he walked back to the table he started to wonder why he hasn’t seen any of his children yet. He dismisses the thought as he joined in the conversation at the table.

Later he asked a few people where they were and they all said they didn’t know. Mumbo also said the same thing, but he looked a little nervous and was stuttering. Phil was starting to become suspicious. That’s when he noticed hermits slowly disappearing from the campsite. At first he just dismissed it as them going to work on whatever project they were currently working on. This continued until he was the only one left in the campsite. He walked around until he saw TFC standing in the middle of the campsite.

“Tin what’s going on.” Phil demanded, looking a little freaked out.

“Follow me.” TFC responded. He followed him out of the campsite all the way to Grian’s mansion.

“What are we doing here?” Philza was as confused as ever. When the doors were thrown open by TFC to reveal something unexpected.

“Surprise!” all the hermits, Sleepy Bois Inc, and the new additions of Quackity and Tubbo yelled out.

Phil stumbled back in shock then chuckled. “What’s all this for?” he walked farther into the fully decorated mansion. There were balloons and streamers hanging down from the chandelier. “Surprise!” they said again as the SBI threw themselves on Phil, hugging him.

“Is this what you were working on all day?”

“Yep!” Tommy said proudly.

“Okay but seriously, what for?” Phil laughed again.

“What, we can’t just have a party for our good old friend Philza Minecraft?” Xisuma popped in. “Okay fine, I told them it was your birthday.” Phil made a face of mock betrayal. “Come on just party, you need to relax a bit.”

“Fine.” Philza sighed with a slight smile on his face. There were party games and food. They hung out all day. Then it started to become night and someone insisted they have a sleepover.

“Alright.” Cub began. He was almost lost under a sea of blankets and pillows. “Let’s get this started with some stories! Phil! You go first.”

“Are you picking on your elders?” Phil laughed. “Just kidding, sure I’ll tell a story. How about the story of me and X?”

He was met with multiple cheers.”Okay, well when we met we were both children in the End. No real family or relatives, it was kinda just ourselves on our own. Well X had his twin but they got separated. I kinda just wandered, surviving off chorus fruit. Then by coincidence we met each other in an end city. I’m wondering if it really was coincidence now. Nothing was really special about it though. Xisuma was staying there and I passed it and decided to look in. I was surprised to see X there because most creatures in the End are enderman or shulkers. It got pretty lonely at times. When we found each other we decided to wander together. I flew us across giant chasms between islands and smaller ones X would teleport us across. It was a very simple life for a long time. One day X teleported us both to the main end island. We saw the end portal and thought, why not, and jumped in. I could breathe the Overworld air just fine, but it seemed that X was having more trouble. I went mining and collected some stuff to make armour, mixing in some end materials as well. It’s not the same one you see now, the older one was a lot rougher and more crude, didn’t really have any technology. We roamed a bit and learned this was an unoccupied world. We also learned it was hardcore. One day, X died and I was stuck alone. I thought that he was dead for good.” Phil teared up a bit.  
“It wasn’t until years later when I died that I found out. This hardcore world lasted around 250 years. After that I spawned in a world with many other players. They were all confused about my wings, but that’s when I learned of the world hub. I didn’t realize that my hardcore world was monitored, everything I did. I was famous by this point without realizing it. I had suddenly adopted the name the Angel of Death and I didn’t know why. That’s also when I realized that if when I died, I survived, I realized that X here was probably alive as well. I started my extensive search and finally found him on a world called Hermitcraft. The rest you know.” Phil finally finished.

He looked around and saw some people crying and others looked like they were about to cry. “That was beautiful…” Quackity wiped a tear from his eye.

Phil laughed. “Okay, any questions?”

“How did you and X die?” he heard Keralis say.

“Oh, well…” Phil looked embarrassed. “I died to a baby zombie.” he chuckled nervously. “Look it had enchanted golden armour, alright? There was also a spider and I got caught on fire. I also had some damage before that.”

“Surreee dadza.” Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“If you want to know Xisuma, you’ll have to ask him. I actually don’t know how he died, all I remember is us splitting up in a cave and a few minutes later I heard a scream and then an explosion. I saw on my communicator that he got blown up and when I got to him, there were just items on the floor.”

Everyone turned to Xisuma who was sitting next to Phil. “Uh, well” he began, “It wasn’t anything special like Phil’s. I was just mining when a horde of zombies showed up out of nowhere. I ran away and when I thought it was safe, a creeper snuck up behind me. Any more questions for Phil?”

“Yeah actually.” Impulse spoke up. “When we were in that laboratory, that man, what was his name. Oh yeah, Jshlatt, said that only the admin or you could remove the barrier blocks. Why’s that?”

Everyone was interested, even X. “Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that. Kinda forgot I had that power.” Phil looked lost in thought. “Well you see, when I died in hardcore, the void presented itself to me. It said it had a present for me for being the longest a person has ever survived hardcore. It said that I would now have power wherever I wandered. I didn’t know what that meant at the time. One day I realized what it meant. I can be an admin of any server I go to. I’m like the admin of everything technically. I honestly don’t know how that guy knew that, I never shared that information with anyone.”

“Huh well that explains a lot.” Xisuma said. “I was wondering how admin work got done while I was in a coma.” The whole group laughed at that.

A few more stories were told and a few pillow fights as well. Phil, after a week, finally felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the end!  
> I should have a bonus chapter(s) coming real soon


	15. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I had a good idea for a little backstory so I decided to do it. This is how the Hermits met Philza, and some also meet Techno as well.  
> I could not tell you when this takes place. All I know is that Grian is not apart of Hermitcraft at the time, but that doesn't mean it can't be season 6.

There was a war. It was a fun war though. Like the hermits did all the time. On one side was the hermits, and the other was the ‘evil’ personas of the hermits, led by Evil X. No one actually wanted to kill each other. This was more like a last stand to see who was better.

The day of choosing the sides had come. Everyone knew where everyone was going, but they did the choosing anyways. Or so they thought. When it came to the last person to choose, Xisuma, he went to stand by his brother’s side.

Everyone other than the two brothers were in shock. Xisuma chuckled at their expressions, “What I can’t side with my brother? I owe him this for banning him to the void.”

That’s when Mumbo stepped out in front of the admin. “Can we perhaps invite someone from the outside to help us?”

“Sure,” Xisuma replied. “Only if we get to as well.” Xisuma and Ex shared knowing smiles. Mumbo went back to his side and they started talking in hushed whispers. A minute later Mumbo stepped forward again and pressed the send button on his communicator. That’s when a message popped up that someone had joined the game. A pig hybrid appeared between the two sides and walked over to Mumbo.

Mumbo smiled, “May I introduce you to Technoblade Minecraft! Also known as the Blood God. He’s my friend Grian’s little brother.”

Xisuma and Ex stared for a second then started to giggle.

Mumbo’s face went red, “W-what’s so funny?” he stammered.

“Nothing…” Xisuma said through his giggles. “Let’s get our person on.”

It took a few minutes after Xisuma pressed send for the notification to appear. This time it was a winged man who appeared. The man looked at Techno then smiled, “Hey Tech, is this where you went?”

Techno looked surprised, “Dadza?” The others froze when they heard him speak. “I thought you were with Wilbur and Tommy?”

“Yeah that’s why it took me a while. Had to leave them with Bad.” The other hermits peered at the winged man curiously. Is this the father of the notorious Technoblade?

The winged man stood by the two brothers. Xisuma introduced him, “This is Philza Minecraft! Good friend of mine.”

Techno looked at Phil, “Since when?”

“Oh since forever mate. X and I go way back. Knew each other as children!” Everyone else looked at the trio. This person is the only known past of their admin other than his brother.

Techno looked back at his team. “Might as well give up now.” The hermits looked at him in surprise.

“What?” False said. “Look let’s go meet up and strategize.”

“Hey Phil? Can you fly me? It’s been a long time.” Xisuma looked at his old friend.

Phil laughed softly, “Sure mate, just hold on.”

Phil boosted into the sky, knocking down people who were standing close. The teams split ways to plan.

On the ‘good’ side

“Alright.” Doc turned to the pig hybrid. “Philza is the only unknown variable here, so can you give us some information on him? Like any weaknesses?”

“No.” Techno stated simply.

“What do you mean no?” Scar stared at him.

“I mean that even though he’s my father, I know nothing about him.” The others were confused. “As for weaknesses… I’m pretty sure he’s just like any one of us, but that is if you can catch him. His feathers are like steel and protect his wings.”

“Wait, so he’s not a bird hybrid?” Techno shook his head. “What is he then?” Iskall looked more confused than ever.

Techno just shrugged, “Dunno.”

Cleo stepped forward, “how well can he fight?”

“Well he taught me, and I’ve never beaten him.”

The ‘good’ team started to look very nervous.

Meanwhile…

The ‘evil’ team

Phil and Xisuma were catching up when Ex cleared his throat. “Alright. So the battle is like a regular one, everyone keeps fighting until one side yields. There is a safe word, it’s brown zombie. When the safe word is called, everyone stops fighting and goes to help whatever happened. The safe word does NOT mean yield. Yielding will be a white flag at their base. So our main fighter will be Phil. Phil can you fly above and take them out that way?” Phil nodded his head. “Okay good, the rest of us will be fighting on the ground. Also, whatever you do, try not to fight against your alternate persona. Alright, get ready for the battle. It will start tomorrow at 8 am. BREAK!”

It was 7:30 am and on both sides, people were getting ready. Amor was being put on. Swords were sharpened. The hospital areas of the bases were constructed. Everyone laid in the respective bed so they would respawn and get right back into the fight. It was exciting.

At 8:00 both sides met up in the middle. They shook hands and then rushed over to their bases. Soon a firework exploded into the sky, signaling the start. Chaos ensued at once.

There was fighting below Philza as he flew above. Shooting arrows at the enemies that tried to dodge his attacks. They tried to fire back, but the arrows just bounced off his armored feathers. One caught him in the shoulder and he fell slightly before regaining his balance. He pulled out the arrow and used a healing potion all while still flying.

He decided that it was time to get in on the action. He swooped down and sliced at a random hermit. They shrieked and then poofed. He flew back up again and dived at another target. This time the person was ready for him. They blocked his blow, so Phil gracefully dropped to the ground and started to attack. They exchanged in a duel for a few seconds before the hermit, who turned out to be Doc, lost his sword to a blow and moments later there was a sword in his chest.

The battle dragged on for what felt like hours, but the fighting soon stopped when they heard a “Brown zombie!” come from somewhere on the field. Phil dove down towards the sound immediately.

He was surprised to see it was Techno who was in need of help. He rushed over to his son and Cub, who had called the code. He knelt next to Techno. “What’s wrong.?”

Cub responded, “I don’t know he just collapsed and he won’t let me near. He doesn’t seem to be injured though.”

“The voices…” Techno whispered.

Phil’s eyes widened. “Everyone get away!” He shielded Techno with his wings. By now, almost everyone had arrived at the scene.

“But… the code word was called, we have to help.” Some of the hermits stepped closer.

“No no no, get back for YOUR safety.” Phil then flew off with Techno in a random direction. The others looked off in concern.

“We have to follow.” One of the hermits said. The rest were agreeing as well.

“No.” They turned to Xisuma who had spoken. “No we will not follow.”

“Wh-” Beef started.

“No, for your safety. Phil knows how to handle this.”

“Handle what?!” Ren demanded.

“I know what it is, but it’s not my place to say. Whatever you do, do NOT go after them.” Xisuma walked off and the others followed. “We’ll wait for them to come back.” He sat down and got out some food.

It was an hour before they spotted Phil flying back. He landed next to the group of people with Techno in his arms. Techno looked embarrassed when he confronted the hermits. “Sorry bout worrying you…” He mumbled. “Didn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“What exactly happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” Stress looked stressed (I'm sorry).

“Um…” Techno stuttered.

“You see,” Phil took over. “He hears what we call voices. We honestly have no idea what it is. It's like many people talking to him all the time. Sometimes, it gets bad… just like earlier. When he can’t control them and they basically control him. I took him away to protect you guys.” Phil looked uncomfortable.

The others nodded. “Okay then,” Wels clapped his hands. “Let’s get on with the battle.”

“Wait.” Techno was confused. “You aren’t scared or…”

“Nah, everyone here has some kind of past or thing they don't want to talk about.” Xisuma shrugged.

“A- alright then, I guess let's get back to it.” Techno seemed flustered.

The battle continued and the ‘evil’ side ended up winning, they all claimed it was because of Phil.

“Alright, Techno and I should get going. I feel terrible for Bad for leaving him with the gremlins for too long.” Phil hugged his friend.

“Yeah it was good to see you. You should visit more often.” Xisuma smiled as he watched his friend leave. The other hermits also watched, still so many questions to be asked. Questions that wouldn’t be answered for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated always! If you do see something wrong do correct me. I want to make this fic as good as possible.


End file.
